descensionfandomcom-20200214-history
Diomedes Antares
Name Diomedes Antares Age 17 Species Force enhanced human Height 6'1" Weight 200 lbs Build Athletic Eye Color Blue/Green Hair Color Brown Faction Rank Sith Apprentice Birthworld Naboo Involvement None Siblings Castor Centurion (D) Isabella Centurion Lyle V Centurion Father Cameron Centurion Mother Lisa Antares (D) Masters Kari Pujas Diomedes Antares was born on Naboo, to Lisa Antares. The bastard son of a powerful Sith Lord, Diomedes knew very little of his father for the vast majority of his life. Blessed with the gift of force sensitivity, Diomedes learned from a young age that most things came very easily to him. Exceling both at sports and in the classroom, Diomedes was a rising star until his mother succumbed to a mysterious illness. From that day forward, Diomedes Antares the gifted child...was all but completely lost. Personality Diomedes remains rooted seemingly only in hatred. After losing his mother and spending time with Pirates, the once bright, athletic boy turned into a violent entity consumed with thoughts of revenge. With nothing else to fill the void in his life, Diomedes relies solely on the thrill of competition and the intensity of his emotions. Biography Diomedes was born on the lush planet of Naboo to his mother, Lisa. During his childhood, Diomedes lived a humble life as a middle class citizen. He was a man of no remarkable background or talent that he was aware of. This, however, changed shortly he became avidly involved in the sport of Shockball. For years he thought he would go on to be a professional shockball player, but it seemed fate had other things in mind. Shortly before his sixteenth birthday, Diomedes' mother died suddenly of a bacterial infection. On her death bed, she revealed the existence of a private expense account that she'd kept safe for him. Additionally, she gave him access to a local safety deposit box that supposedly had information he needed to know about his father and origins. To a kid like Diomedes...who had never had a father nor ever heard mention of one, Lisa Antares' words went in one ear and out the other. As the woman passed into the beyond, the teenager quietly wept. In that instant, he turned to a self-destructive lifestyle of crime - going so far as to link up with a pirate group covertly attempting to pass through the Naboo system. After one year of just generally being a menace to society, Diomedes returned to Naboo for the anniversary of his mother's death. Lost and with seemingly no direction in his life, Diomedes saw an image of his mother in the graveyard. The boy knew it could not have been real...yet there she was. In that instance, his mother, loving to the end, did not scold him or look down on his life choices. In a soft and tranquil voice she explained that he was not simply an ordinary person...that he was supposedly destined for more. When Diomedes pressed his dead mother for answers, she responded only by telling him to finally open the safety deposit box. The next morning, Diomedes did as his mother had requested. Within the contents of the box was an oddly shaped cylindrical weapon colored all black with a crimson crest embossed on it. Additionally there were a number of documents and a journal. For the remainder of the day, the seventeen year old boy quietly examined all of the contents. By day's end...anger and confusion pulsed throughout his body. His father had been alive all this time. He had abandoned him and his mother - married to another woman...some Princess. In that instance...he vowed to one day plunge the very weapon the man had left into his heart. In order to do so, however, he would have to be smart...bide his time. Locating his biological father was easy - given his status within the galaxy. Getting close to him...would not be so easy... Cameron Centurion would pay before Diomedes joined his mother in the afterlife. It was a promise to himself that would not be broken. Or so he thought. Force Abilities Lightsaber Skills Single-Bladed Combat Styles *None Force Powers Apprentice Rank Abilities: - Neutral Powers: *Basic Telekinesis *Enhance Ability *Enhance Senses *Force Jump *Force Speed *Telepathy - Dark Side Powers: